fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid Farnsworth
For other versions of Astrid Farnsworth, see Astrids Astrid Farnsworth is a Junior Agent with the FBI, and an assistant to Agent Olivia Dunham. Early Life She graduated from Haverford College with a B.A. in Music and Linguistics and a minor in Computer Science, having taken computers apart since six years old. Season 1 In Pilot, she is first introduced as Olivia's assistant whom she brings in to help work with Walter in the lab, although she seems to have few responsibilities except being someone to whom Walter explains things. In The Same Old Story, Astrid contributes to the investigation by recognizing the Sargent Bridge that was the last thing one of Christopher Penrose's victims saw before she died. In The Ghost Network, Astrid translates the Latin that the adversaries are using to communicate with each other into English for the rest of the investigative team. At the end of the episode, she seems to slip back into a semi-clerical role as she takes Roy McComb away to have him sign some release forms. In The Arrival, she was sedated against her will by Dr. Bishop so that he could abscond with the Beacon and protect it from being stolen. He later attempted to sincerlely apologize to her for his actions, although it took some time for her to forgive him. In Power Hungry, she helped reprogram homing pigeons with Dr. Bishop, and fit them with GPS receivers, so the science team could locate Joseph Meegar. In The Cure, she helped identify the unique aroma (Methyleugenol, or Hyacinth) associated with the weaponization of Bellini's patients. In In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, she conceived that the secret encryption embedded in the DNA of the advanced parasites was a simple ‘Caesar Shift’ coding - one that is easily deciphered. In The Dreamscape, she retrieved a Bible for Olivia's return visit to the sensory deprivation tank and a new Synaptic Transfer experiment. She was also referenced by a man in John Scott's memories, when he said "... if we get into another Astrid situation, we're screwed." Season 2 Season 3 In part 1 of the season finale, Astrid demonstrates adept combat skills by defending Walter and taking out several of Bell's henchmen. Alternate Astrid Farnsworth (Alternate Universe) is an autistic computer and statistics specialist within the Fringe division. Trivia * She speaks five languages. * She studied cryptology before joining the FBI - was obsessed as a kid. (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones) * She has an infatuation with butterflies. (Johari Window) * She was in Quantico. * Despite being a secondary character for over three years, her background is the least explored of all characters title characters. * She is the only member of Fringe Division other than Broyles who actually likes her alternate universe counterpart. Walter's Names * Walter Bishop finds it impossible to remember Astrid's name. Some of his failures are: ** "Astral"-Astrid gives look-"Projection" ** Asgard (Liberty, in conversation) ** Asterisk (The Cure, in conversation) ** Astro (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones in conversation, White Tulip in conversation) ** Asteroid (In Which We Meet Mr. Jones, in conversation) ** Astringent (The Dreamscape, in his Lab Notes) ** Asprin (Midnight, in conversation) ** Astricks (Dream Logic, in conversation) ** Ashram (The Firefly , in conversation) ** Ostrich (The Last Sam Weiss, in conversation) ** Claire (Subject 9, in conversation) ** Athos (Brave New World: Part 1, in conversation) ** Alex (Brave New World: Part 1, in conversation) ** Afro (Transilience Thought Unifier Model-11, in conversation) ** Agnes (Five-Twenty-Ten , in conversation) ** Aphid (Nothing_As_It_Seems , in conversation) ** Abna (An Origin Story, in conversation) ** Acid (one of the last shows of season 5) * However, Walter has no trouble getting the Alternate Universe Astrid's name correct. * Walter states in An Enemy of Fate, that it is a beautiful name to which he meant Astrid. Quotes "I speak five languages, but I don't speak Walter. ''" :- Astrid "''I am not brushing a cow's teeth Walter, you know I have real work to do... right? ''" :- Astrid "''No more fruit. Walter." :- Astrid External links * Official character bio at FOX.com/Fringe ru:Астрид Фансворт Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Agents